


Goodbye, my Angel

by MrsDavidSpade



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/pseuds/MrsDavidSpade





	Goodbye, my Angel

The pouring rain reflected the feelings of the saddened friends of David Spade. At first everyone thought it was just the flu but as the actor's condition worsened, everyone began to worry. David was only in his early 20's so they all thought it was nothing until he fainted on the set of the film he was working on with his close friends and co-stars, Chris Farley (pretned he didn't pass away) and Adam Sandler and was quickly rushed to the ER.

This caused Adam, Chris, and David's wife Deidra to pace the hospital waiting room for hours on end until, after what seemed like centuries, a doctor came out from behind the two swinging doors telling them that their loved one's heart wasn't in good condition and that it was time to say goodbye. "G-Goodbye?" Deidra had whispered in a barely audible voice, feeling like she was gonna fall to the floor. It was as if the doctor's words had knocked the life out of her. The doctor had looked at her with sympatheic eyes and nodded his head. Adam had put a comforting arm on his friend's wife's shoulder, almost in tears. Chris was in too much shock to speak. David was like a big brother to him.

That was where the trio were now: sitting in chairs beside David's bedside, listening to the heart monitor beep in rythem, tears streaming down their faces. David, Adam, and Chris had a conversation like they were hanging out on set or something. Deidra watched them, not saying a word. She wasn't surprised to see her love smiling and making jokes through this whole thing. It was just who he was: the man she loved. This was the worst day ever for all three of them especally Deidra. She looked like she was broken and defeated.

Finally, Chris and Adam stood up to leave to leave Deidra alone with her husband. As they were leaving, Deidra could see tears eascaping the corners of their eyes. When the door shut, Deidra turned to face David, his smile dropping the second he lays eyes on his wife's beautiful green eyes. The truth was, David wasn't scared to die. He had a happy life with an amazing job, friends, and a gorgeous wife he loved with all his heart and soul. A wife that he would leave behind.

The only thing he regretted was the fact that he would leave her behind after he promised never to leave her side at the altar.

"David", Deidra said in a voice full of sorrow before she threw herself at him. She let the tears fall from her eyes and she sobbed while she held onto him tightly. She didn't want him to leave,

she still love her beloved very much more than her own life. He was her world without him she wasn't Deidra Spade or Deidra Smith… She was nothing. She looked up at her husband's face to see him look worriedly at her while he tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Are you scared?" Deidra asked worridely, not letting go of David's hand. Their matching wedding rings shined in the mild light of hospital room. "No, but Deidra I'm so sorry", David replied softly while stroking his wife's hair with his fingertips. God, his hands were so soft. "About what, Angel?" Deidra asked in a near whisper, leaning a little closer to him. "For leaving you", David told her. "I swear I-"

Deidra cut him off by putting a finger to his chapped, pale lips. "What are you talking about, Sweetheart?" she asked him softly, forcing a tiny smile through the tears that were threatning to eascape. "You're not going to die. You're a fighter and I know you'll get better and after you do, we can go home and pick out the baby's room." She took her husband's weak, pale hand and placed it on her stomach. David's midnight blue eyes widened. "Deidra, you're pregnant?" he asked in complete surprise.

Deidra nodded. "Yeah, I found out a week ago, but since you were sick, I wanted to wait until you were better to share the news with you", she said softly. "I-I", David didn't know what to say anymore. He felt so guilty that he was going to leave his wife behind, so sorry that he wasn't going to get to see his baby grow up. He felt tears swell up in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall. He was going to be a father, the one thing he alawys wanted since he married Deidra and he couldn't be there.

"Deidra", David said softly, things getting a bit difficult for him to breathe, "You're my angel and my best friend...and I want you to promise me...if you ever fall in love again....I want you to be happy." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Deidra looked on with worry. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to comfort him. Nothing! David continued after a moment or two. "Do you think you can promise me that, my love?" David asked, looking Deidra in the eyes.

"David, you're not going to di-" Deidra began but she was cut off by her shaking sobs. David held her tight, his breathing getting heavier. He asks one more time, "Promise?" He felt her nod her head and whisper, "I love you, my angel" in his ear.

David suddenly felt weak and his breathing became even heavier than before. He knew his time was up so he stops hugging his wife and slowly lets his body go back to the bed. The machine was beeping kind of slowly and Deidra was getting up to call for the doctor, but David grabbed her wrist and shakes his head.

"Deidra, do you think you could give me one final kiss?" he asks while he looks at Deidra with love and hope in his beautiful eyes. Deidra slowly nodded and sat back down on the bed. She came closer to him and kisses him sweetyly and slowly on the lips as her tears fall from her eyes. Deidra kisses him until she heard the machine go deadline with a loud beep. She slowly backed away from David's lips and whispers in his ear, "Goodbye, my angel" before kissing his cheek.

~*~*

Deidra cried harder and sobbed loud enough to wake her sleeping companion. David woke up to see his wife crying in her sleep and worridely shakes her to wake her up. Deidra's eyes fluttered open. She looks at the man beside her and hugs him as tightly as she could while he stroked her hair and whispered calming words in her ear until she finally calmed down, but he didn't break his embrace or stop his actions.

"Was it a nightmare?" David asked worridly. "Yes", Deidra replied, still crying. "I was so scared and it felt so real. I thought I lost you."

"Deidra, you're never going to loose me", David told her. He grinned. "Especially now that we have a baby girl on the way." He put his hand on his wife's large stomach. "That reminds me, Sweetheart", Deidra said calmly. "What are we gonna name her?" "I don't know. You decided", David replied as he kisses her lips sweetly. "How about Alyssa Isabelle Spade?" Deidra asks softly. "I love that", David replies as he lays back down in bed, taking Deidra with him in his arms.

Deidra just smiles as David holds tightens, her body pulling closer to his if poissible. "I love you, David", Deidra said sweetly and trustfully. "I love you, too, Deidra", David said in the same tone as his wife. Deidra smiles as she snuggles closer to David's body and lays her head on his chest, falling asleep as his strong beating heart becomes the sweetest melody to her ears.

It was all just a horrible nightmare and it was never going to be real. She will never ever have to say goodbye to her angel. With that last thought, sleep consume her into a happy dream of their family.

THE END


End file.
